Coldness
by Kenzeira
Summary: Benar, Sasuke memang menginginkan Sai tapi ia tidak menculiknya seperti Rahwana menculik Sita dari Rama. Sai sendirilah yang datang padanya. [SasuSai] shounen-ai; T almost M; alternative universe.


**Ringkasan** : Seperti candu, Sai selalu datang dan memintaku menyentuhnya meski ia sudah terikat dengan pria lain. Benar, aku memang menginginkannya tapi aku tak menculiknya seperti yang dilakukan Rahwana terhadap Sita. Sai sendirilah yang datang padaku.

 **Peringatan:** Boys love/shounen-ai; SasuSai slight NaruSai; Alternative Universe;OOC.

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

When love is lost, don't bow your head in sadness;

Instead keep your head up high and gaze into heaven for that is where your broken heart has been sent to heal

[—Anonymous]

* * *

 **…**

 **COLDNESS: Between You and the Wind Blows**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © Kenzeira**

 **…**

* * *

Udara dingin. Semua manusia seperti beku, tak beda benda mati. Embusan angin menitipkan gelenyar dingin yang maha. Barangkali hanya aku saja yang membuka jendela, membiarkan perasaan menusuk tulang itu memenuhi tubuh. Tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi selimutku datang. Aku akan dihangatkan.

Benar. Lima menit berselang dia datang.

Dia datang dengan pakaian tebal menutupi tubuh. Menyeret langkah sedang bibir yang seharusnya merah itu berubah pucat dan menggigil. Sepasang matanya memberitahu: _aku lelah, ingin segera tidur bersamamu_. Aku tersenyum. Dia takjub dan ikut tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu senyum palsu yang biasa ia gunakan atau bukan, tapi siapa peduli.

Dia semakin dekat. Aku mengulurkan tangan, dia menyambutnya. Agaknya dia kepayahan memanjat jendela, mungkin karena terlalu lelah. Aku membantu mengangkatnya dan kami terjatuh bersama dengan dia yang menindihku. Punggungku terasa sakit karena beradu langsung dengan lantai.

"Sasuke, maaf."

Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Ini bukan apa-apa."

Dia mendudukkan diri dan menundukkan wajah. Aku bangkit lalu mengangkat dagunya. Dia menatapku nanar, selalu begitu. Aku berdecih pelan.

"Sekarang apa? Jangan katakan hal yang sama seperti bulan lalu."

"Tidak, Naruto tidak memukulku. Akhir-akhir ini dia berubah menjadi Naruto yang dulu. Dia tetap periang dan hangat."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis. "Lalu apa yang membawamu kemari, Sai?"

Sai menggigit bibir. Aku benci kebiasaannya yang satu itu. Sepasang matanya yang hitam kelam pelan-pelan bergeser ke arah mataku. Dia sedang memberanikan diri, entah untuk hal apa.

"Katakan."

Penekananku membuatnya semakin gugup. Aku suka ekspresinya yang seperti itu. Tampak sangat menggemaskan dan aku benar-benar ingin memakannya. Haa, ingin kurobek kulit pucatnya hingga ia meneriakkan namaku. Hanya namaku.

Bibirnya bergerak gelisah. "Aku … kali ini … aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

Wajahnya memerah. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Kau menjadikanku kegiatan rutinmu."

"Tidak! Bukan begitu! Maksudku—"

Aku menekan bibirnya dengan telunjuk, isyarat agar dia diam. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi itulah yang kurasakan mengenai kedatanganmu setiap pertengahan bulan. Kau terus datang padaku dengan alasan yang bervariasi. Kali pertama kau putus asa karena kekasihmu mati, lalu di bulan berikutnya tentang Naruto yang berkekasihkan Sakura, lalu masih tentang Naruto, kali ini dia ingin kau jadi miliknya, kemudian—"

Sai menyingkirkan jari telunjukku dari bibirnya. Kali ini dialah yang ingin aku diam. Sai menekan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Aku tidak terkejut sama sekali. Dia mencoba mendominasi tapi aku sudah lebih dulu mendorong bahunya kasar hingga punggungnya menabrak lantai. Dia mengerang. Dahi kami bersentuhan. Aku menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"S-Sasuke…"

"Kau tahu, Sai, aku membenci orang lemah. Kau lemah dan aku membencimu."

"Aku tahu kau tidak sungguh-sungguh bicara begitu."

Aku menyeringai. Dia memalingkan wajah. Disuguhi leher pucat, aku segera melumatnya. Dia mengerang lagi. Kedua tangannya mencoba mendorongku tapi itu sia-sia.

"Naa, Sai, tahukah kau kenapa Naruto memukulmu?"

Dia menggigit bibir lagi. Aku mencengkram rahangnya agar wajahnya berhadapan kembali dengan wajahku. Sai tampaknya tidak mampu menjawab. Aku memandangnya seperti memandang tumpukan tomat yang lezat.

"Karena kau membiarkanku melakukan—" aku memberi jeda, kudekatkan bibirku pada bibirnya hingga bersentuhan dan saling menekan. Aku menjauhkan diri dan melanjutkan bicara. "—ini."

Dia semakin tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Aku menyentuh dadanya yang masih terbungkus pakaian. Bisa kurasakan jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Aku menekan bagian itu.

"Kesalahan terletak pada dirimu sendiri." Aku masih menekannya, memberi efek pada kata-kataku. Sekarang sepasang mata itu mulai kosong. Hilang harapan.

"A-Aku jahat."

"Ya, kau jahat. Naruto tidak ingin kau disentuh orang lain tapi kau justru datang padaku dan memintaku untuk menyentuhmu lagi. Kau bahkan bermalam di sini."

Dia beku. Aku bangkit lalu mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang, menatapnya yang masih terbaring di lantai. Sai bergerak dan bangkit. Aku menunggu. Dia mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya dan melangkah pelan ke arahku. Ia lingkarkan kedua lengan kurus itu di leherku sedang dagunya menyentuh puncak kepalaku.

"Sasuke, aku kedinginan."

"Kau tak menghiraukan kata-kataku, Sai?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Bagus."

Aku mulai menyentuhnya. Bibirnya terbuka dan melantunkan desah berat. Matanya berair. Kutangkup wajahnya dan menciumi bibirnya berkali-kali hingga bibir yang pucat itu berubah menjadi merah lagi. Jendela masih terbuka. Angin malam menyentuh kami tapi kami sedikit pun tak merasa kedinginan.

Selimut datang dan menghangatkanku. Benar.

* * *

Matahari tak pernah datang terlambat. Meski selalu dikecewakan oleh tingkah polah buruk para manusia, matahari selalu datang. Seperti Sai.

Dia selalu datang padaku setiap pertengahan bulan. Dia tahu aku akan menyakitinya tapi dia tetap datang. Barangkali rasa sakit itu sudah menjadi candu baginya. Sudah menjadi rutinitas yang sulit lepas.

Jendela terbuka dan gorden bergerak ditiup angin. Aku menumpukan siku di sana, memandang suasana pagi yang memiliki sensasi sama seperti pagi sebelumnya dan sebelumnya. Tak ada yang berubah selain seonggok manusia yang terbaring menelungkup di atas ranjang sana. Sai masih lelap dalam keadaan (masih) telanjang, meski selimut biru tua menutupi bagian pinggang hingga ujung kakinya.

Aku menarik sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya. Kuhirup pelan lalu menguarlah partikel-partikel racun di udara. Kupandangi Sai lama-lama. Kedua alisnya yang semula rileks mulai berubah, dia mengernyit. Sai mulai membaui aroma yang ia benci. Sai pasti terbangun sebentar lagi. Kuhisap kembali rokok di tangan dan menghembuskannya melalui mulut.

Sai terbatuk. Aku menyeringai.

"Sasuke, jangan merokok di depanku!"

"Ini rumahku."

Sai mendudukkan diri dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan hidung. "Ya, tapi jangan di depanku."

Aku menekan ujung rokok yang menyala pada kusen jendela hingga rokok itu penyok dan mati. Sai memandangku kesal. Aku tersenyum lalu melangkah ke arahnya. Kukecup bibirnya yang merengut itu. Dia terbatuk lagi. Aku tertawa.

"Ciuman rasa rokok, huh?"

Sai memalingkan wajah. Pipinya bersemu merah sampai ke telinga. Aku ingin memakannya lagi.

"Pulanglah, Sai."

Dia memandangku. "Kenapa? Ini masih terlalu pagi."

"Kau ingin kekasihmu datang menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku—atau yang lebih buruk menghancurkan singgasanaku ini dan membunuhku karena sudah mengotori kemurnianmu?"

Dia bergerak gelisah. "Aku tidak murni."

"Tentu saja. Tapi dia tidak berpikir begitu."

"Kau boleh merokok lagi."

"Kau sedang mencoba menyuapku?"

Sai mendekat lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangku. Dia tidak mau pulang dan menghadapi risiko dipukuli lagi oleh Naruto. Aku mengusap lembut helai rambutnya.

"Tahukah kau serupa cerita epos apa kita, Sai?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Perjalanan Rama."

Dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari dadaku dan beralih memandangku. Di wajahnya tercipta banyak tanda tanya. "Apa?"

Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Perjalanan Rama. Ramayana."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Itu adalah cerita epos dari India. Beberapa negara Asia juga mengetahuinya bahkan mereka menceritakannya kembali melalui kesenian. Kau harus banyak membaca."

"Aku banyak membaca."

"Kau membaca novel modern."

Sai bungkam.

"Kau ingin tahu seperti apa kisahnya?"

Sai mengangguk.

Aku berkisah padanya langsung pada inti cerita Ramayana: Rahwana menculik Sita dari suaminya, Prabu Sri Rama. Kuceritakan pula mengenai Jatayu—burung tua yang hendak menyelamatkan Sita dari cengkraman Rahwana—yang gagal menyelamatkan Sita dan mati di tangan Rahwana. Sai berkomentar bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang begitu jahat demi memiliki seorang perempuan. Aku tertawa dan lupa menjelaskan bahwa Rahwana bukan bangsa manusia, melainkan raksasa.

"Rahwana adalah perwujudan nafsu."

"Nafsu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Dia harus memiliki apa yang ingin dia miliki; Sita adalah contohnya. Tak peduli meski Sita sudah bersuamikan Rama."

"Lalu apa hubungannya cerita Ramayana dengan kita?"

"Cerita kita bertolak-belakang dengan Ramayana. Atau, sebut saja Rahvayana."

"Apa itu?"

"Perjalanan Rahwana."

"Aku masih belum mengerti, Sasuke."

Aku mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam legamnya. "Karena itulah aku akan menjelaskannya padamu agar kau mengerti."

Sai adalah perwujudan Sita. Kekasihnya, Naruto adalah Rama. Keduanya saling mencintai meski mulanya harus mengalami masalah terlebih dahulu: Sakura. Sedang aku sendiri adalah Rahwana, sang raksasa perwujudan nafsu dunia. Ini adalah cerita seharusnya: aku menginginkan Sai dan merebutnya dari Naruto lalu membunuh segala penghalang. Tapi yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya.

Benar, aku memang menginginkan Sai. Tapi aku tak merebutnya. Sai sendiri yang datang padaku. Benar, aku memang menghancurkan segala penghalang—segala kemungkinan yang membuat Sai tidak lagi datang padaku. Yakni membuat Sai merasa dirinya tak pantas bersanding dengan Naruto. Membuat Sai merasa dirinya jahat. Tapi aku tak menceritakan soal itu padanya, aku hanya menceritakan sampai pada ia yang datang sendiri padaku.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah: apakah Rama akan datang membawa Sita kembali ke istana? Sedang Rama pasti tahu benar, Sita yang bersamaku sudah tidak murni lagi.

"Dia akan datang membawaku darimu dan memukuliku lagi," lirih Sai.

Aku menangkup wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Dia akan datang menyelamatkanmu lalu meragukan kesucianmu dan mengasingkanmu ke hutan."

"Apa?"

"Itu cerita aslinya. Meski terdapat banyak versi."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Itu masih merupakan misteri."

Sai memelukku lagi. Kali ini lebih erat. "Aku tidak ingin pulang, Sasuke."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau boleh merokok atau ayo kita bercinta lagi."

Aku melonggarkan pelukannya, mengusap pipinya dan mengecup keningnya. "Pulanglah, Sai."

"Tapi—"

"Pulang dan kembalilah lagi."

Dia terpana. "Kau…?"

"Ya, aku akan menunggumu kembali padaku. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, pastikan kau utuh menjadi milikku. Itupun apabila kau menginginkanku."

"Aku menginginkanmu!" kata Sai cepat. Aku mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Dia ikut tersenyum dan memelukku lagi. Hangat. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku menginginkan seseorang berada di sampingku. Sai tak henti mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Dia menggumamkannya berkali-kali.

Sai bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamar ini dengan wajah bahagia. Aku tahu dia akan kembali. Sesegera mungkin.

Tapi, bukankah kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada waktu? Serupa Sita yang disekap Rahwana dalam kurun waktu yang tidak sebentar. Tidakkah Sita mulai menaruh hati pada raksasa yang telah menculiknya itu?

Siapa yang tahu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Ehm, ceritanya Sasuke itu tempat curcolnya Sai, tapi curcolnya kebablasan hingga terciptalah hubungan aneh bin ajaib mereka seperti cerita di atas [Aslinya ini ide mula-mula yang mentah banget, awalnya juga gak ada niat bikin fanfik serius macam ini dan nyambung-nyambungin ke Ramayana segala] Tapi semoga reader-tachi menyukai tulisan saya yang paling mutakhir ini dan berkenan memberikan komentar ajib di kolom ripiyu. Komentar dari reader-tachi adalah semangat buat saya bikin sekuelnya lho :D /digampar/

By the way, adakah yang menghitung berapa kali Sasuke tertawa dan berapa kali mereka ciuman? X3

…

Senin Legi, 1 Juni 2015

4:21 PM


End file.
